when do you like to eat your ramyun
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Mingyu menyukai ramyun; karena ada seorang pelanggan datang ke toko hanya untuk memesannya tanpa niat berganti menu. "Kalau bukan kau, toko itu jadi sepi sekali." - Seungcheol. (MINCHEOL/MINGYU x SEUNGCHEOL/AU/Vignette)


**Disclaimer:** SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **when do you like to eat your ramyun**

((ditulis untuk **baskoro alham** dan ini sudah lama banget sejak tanggal yang aku janjiin. yak dinikmati sajalah namanya juga orang(?)))

Pairing: MinCheol

Lenght/Rating: Vignette/T

Genre(s): Drama, Slice-of-Life, implied Romance

Warning(s): Alternate Universe, Alternate Age with age-gap, casual writing-style, mild-language(!)

* * *

Mingyu menyukai ramyun.

Bukan untuk alasan melankolis, alih-alih dia terhitung romantis untuk setiap inci ringis yang terpoles di bibir tipis.

Dia menyukai ramyun karena ada seorang pelanggan yang hanya datang ke toko demi memesan itu, tanpa pernah niat berganti menu.

Pelanggan itu hanya memakai selapis kain pelindung tempias, pak-pak cerutu murah di saku kumal, serta uang receh guna membayar semangkuk ramyun pesanan.

* * *

Dia datang tiap malam Rabu, ketika toko keluarga Mingyu telah mulai lengang.

Meja favoritnya selalu berganti, tapi firasat Mingyu selalu benar jika pria itu gemar memilih sudut paling sepi.

Awalnya dia berkunjung hanya satu-dua kali, dan Mingyu saat itu belum tertarik untuk menyisihkan atensi. Kemudian, pada minggu keempat di musim semi semenjak dia menjadi pelanggan tokonya, Mingyu mulai melirik sedikit. Mingyu bicara dan dia mendapatkan nama si pelanggan: Seungcheol.

Setelah itu, tak ada yang lain; Mingyu belum memiliki dorongan bertanya lebih jauh.

Maka, ketika akhirnya Seungcheol membangun percakapan, Mingyu tahu dia sedikit senang.

* * *

Mingyu mengoleksi beberapa fakta tentang si pelanggan.

Usianya kepala tiga menjelang empat. Pekerjaannya membosankan—dengan banyak kolega ceriwis dan tender yang menguras energi saat dibahas. Dan jika dia berkata, beberapa orang bisa terintimidasi dari caranya.

Satu lagi, bahwa Seungcheol punya masa lalu yang ingin dia ingat tapi ingin dilupakan di saat bersamaan.

* * *

Di hari kesekian usai mereka menjadi dekat; Mingyu menemukan sesuatu yang lain dari Seungcheol.

"Saya tidak pernah tahu jika kopi kaleng bisa dibuat teman ramyun." Komentar Mingyu saat melirik bahwa selain lintingan temabakau favorit dan topi kainnya, Seungcheol punya benda tambahan yang diletakkan di meja.

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Jangan dibawa sulit, Nak. Ini Cuma isengnya orang dewasa."

Mingyu mencibir, baki kosong bersandar di dadanya. "Ck. Apa umur duapuluh belum masuk kategori? Saya bahkan sudah ikut upacara pendewasaan tempo hari."

"Dewasa tdak melulu soal usia, Nak." Seungcheol membuka tutup kaleng, lalu minum seteguk. "Masalahnya adalah, tentang sudut pandangmu terhadap dunia luar bagaimana."

Mingyu berlagak dungu dengan kelingking disumpal di liang telinga, berkata, "Haah?"

"Kan. kubilang kau tidak bisa paham."

"Omonganmu seperti kakek-kakek mau pamit mati."

* * *

Pertama-tama, relasi mereka cukup sebatas pelanggan dan putra pemilik toko (calon pewaris) yang sering didatangi.

Mingyu cukup mengambil pesanan dari dapur, mencari meja pemesan, lalu menyusunnya di depan Seungcheol dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan pesanan lain ke meja berikutnya.

Namun, usai Seungcheol bercakap—bertanya sambil lalu, tepatnya—tentang seberapa lama Mingyu telah bekerja untuk toko, mereka menjadi lebih akrab.

"Saya lulus SMA cuma menganggur, jadi daripada tidak ada kegiatan mending bantu-bantu di toko."

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun ... misalnya, mencoba melamar di perusahaan bonafit?"

"Saya mana punya bakat. Pekerjaan di sana butuh orang ulet. Lagipula, tidak ada hal yang membuat saya sangat tertarik untuk ditekuni."

"Kalau begitu ..., coba jadi enternainer, mungkin?"

Mingyu bertanya, "Sori?"

"Jika kau ada niat sedikit, minat bisa muncul dan barangkali kau bisa menemukan bakat di situ. Jadi, apa salahnya?"

"Saya sama sekali tak memiliki korelasi dengan elit-elit televisi." Mingyu mencibir.

"Aku punya kenalan. Kau bisa kukenalkan padanya sekarang juga dan kau akan kuminta bekerja di bawah nama mereka. Mereka pasti senang dan kau juga diuntungkan. Tenang saja, mereka sudah cukup punya pengaruh jadi tidak perlu sulit-sulit kau pasti akan gampang sejajar dengan anak-anak muda yang tenar akhir-akhir ini.."

"Saya tidak melihat sesuatu yang bernilai dari diri saya sekarang," balas Mingyu, "jadi, apa yang membuat Anda berpikir saya pantas?"

"Cobalah bercermin sesekali, Nak. Terlalu lama bolak-balik mengantar pesanan mungkin membuatmu tak sadar." Seungcheol tafakur sebentar, memandang wajah Mingyu satu-satu dari mata hingga lancip dagunya. "Dengan modal tampang, kau bahkan bisa membuat Noona Noona model jatuh cinta dalam sekejap."

Mingyu malu karena secara tidak langsung, Seungcheol melempar pujian berisi: dia tampan. "E-ehhh, masih banyak yang lebih daripadaku."

"Kaukira, mereka yang sekarang dikontrak itu punya modal apa? Tampan mereka itu polesan. Sementara kau sudah punya modal alami tanpa perlu banyak usaha."

"Heeh." balas Mingyu, lebih seperti dia tak yakin menjawab apa.

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya rasa, saya tidak bisa menerimanya." Mingyu membalas, "Apapun yang terjadi, saya lebih senang di sini, mewarisi toko kecil ini dan melakukan yang sekarang saya kerjakan karena saya cukup menyukainya."

Tiga detik jeda sebelum Seungcheol menggumam, "... Hebat."

Mingyu pikir dia salah dengar, jadi dia minta repetisi.

Jawaban Seungcheol tetap sama.

"Apa Anda coba mencandai anak muda, Ahjusshi?"

"Bercanda? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi. Saya sedang bicara denganmu, Ahjusshi."

Seungcheol lantas paham. "Aah. Tidak! Tidak! Aku serius dengan kataku. Apa yang salah?"

"Kupikir, Anda barusan bilang aku hebat."

"Kau memang."

"Dari segi mana?"

"Semuanya, Nak. Terutama, caramu berpegang pada prinsip."

* * *

Beberapa hari terakhir, Seungcheol nampak lebih perasa daripada malam-malam sebelumnya, yang mana dia nampak seperti pria biasa tanpa dorongan untuk menyisihkan atensi pada seseorang kecuali diri sendiri.

Mingyu mendapatinya menguras otak ketika Seungcheol ribut, hanya karena kuah ramyunnya terpercik ke meja. Saat Mingyu bermaksud meletakkan pesanannya, tangannya sedikit goyah dan semua tak sempat dia cegah. Beberapa pelengkap ramyun loncat, berserak ke karpet kayu.

Tergesa, Mingyu enyah ke pantri hanya untuk kembali dengan sepotong kain basah.

Seungcheol tak marah, meskipun ramyunnya berantakan yang samadengan makan malamnya harus tertunda sampai kekacauan dibereskan.

Dan dia makin tidak paham begitu Seungcheol menyambar kain yang dia pegang untuk membersihkan tumpahan

"Pak. Anda tamunya, biar saya yang bersihkan."

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Biar kauberi alasan pengunjung adalah raja, ibaratkan aku raja yang suka merendah ke rakyat."

"Bisakah berhenti bicara dengan bahasa terselubung? Saya tahu saya bodoh tapi ucapan Anda memang terlalu kompleks bahkan untuk dipahami orang." Mingyu bicara, lalu tangannya merebut lap basah yang Seungcheol gunakan untuk membersihkan tumpahan.

"Duh, Nak." Seungcheol mengetukkan lidah, "kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti pria jompo yang apapun harus digantikan orang lain karena takut mereka membuat semuanya makin kacau?"

"Karena saya yang menumpahkan dan itu artinya saya yang mesti bereskan."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang keberatan." Seungcheol menjawab. "Lagipula pesanannya sudah sampai. Itu jadi tanggungjawabku."

Mingyu menghela napas, berhenti melap, dan berkata tegas. "Toko kami memberi pelayanan maksimal meskipun dari luar tampak seperti kesulitan untuk bertahan dari toko saingan."

Seungcheol terkekeh. "Lagakmu sudah pantas untuk jadi pemilik sah, Nak."

* * *

Toko Mingyu merekrut pekerja dalam jumlah sedang. Itu karena mereka tidak ingin bisnisnya dicampuri banyak tangan dan ayah Mingyu lebih senang mengerjakan semuanya secara mandiri. Jadi, pekerja mereka hanya seorang perempuan kasir merangkap akuntan, dua koki di belakang, satu pelayan laki-laki yang seumuran Mingyu, serta tukang bersih-bersih meja dan mencuci piring yang bekerja setelah toko tutup.

Jisoo adalah satu dari dua koki yang memasak pesanan.

Entah bagaimana, pesanan Seungcheol selalu kedapatan bagian untuk dimasak olehnya. Sehingga, Seungcheol jadi familier dengan cara si koki bersangkutan dalam rasa hingga tampilan penyajian. Mungkin itu juga dipengaruhi intensitasnya berkunjung ke toko Mingyu yang sudah mirip rutinitas.

Seungcheol ingin ramyunnya malam itu ditaburi daun bawang lebih banyak.

Mingyu pergi, bersikut bahu dengan pekerja ayahnya di dapur dan menyiapkan pesanan Seungcheol dengan tangan sendiri.

Jisoo bertanya kenapa tugasnya digantikan, tapi dia tidak mau mengurus lebih lanjut sebab Mingyu yang serius tandanya dia punya kemauan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dia bekerja keras menakar kaldu hingga memotong peterseli tipis-tipis. Hasilnya, ramyun yang nampak lumayan mengundang lapar apabila disajikan.

Saat tiba, Seungcheol berkomentar nihil kecuali menyorongkan satu sendok suapan ke depan bibir Mingyu saat pemuda itu niat kembali ke pantri.

"Ahjusshi," panggilnya, "kau mengira toko kami menabur racun untuk pelanggan sendiri?"

Pandangan Seungcheol tajam ke matanya hingga Mingyu mengalah, menerima suapan itu dan menguyah dalam diam.

"Aku cuma memastikan." kata Seungcheol setelah Mingyu melap mulutnya. "Ini racikanmu, kan"

"Bagaimana bisa tahu?'

Seungcheol menjentikkan telunjuk. "Karena aku hapal tampilan ramyun buatan Jisoo-sshi."

"Heh. Saya tidak sangka."

"... Hm."

* * *

Hari berhujan ketika Mingyu keluar dari swalayan bersama tas belanja sesak di tangan-tangannya.

Seorang pria menabraknya dan di detik Mingyu akan memakinya babi ayan, Seungcheol berjongkok di depannya, memungut belanjaan tercecer dengan sigap.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini, Pak?" Mingyu bertanya, tapi tak menatap.

"Aku yang mau tanya begitu lebih dulu." Seungcheol menjulurkan tangan, meraih saus tomat botolan yang menggelinding cukup jauh dari mereka.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi, sebab tangan Seungcheol menimpa tangannya yang sama meraih item bersangkutan. "Kalau saya sudah jelas, belanja untuk keperluan toko."

Seungcheol menarik tangannya sendiri. "Rajin sekali."

"Yang tidak kerja tidak berhak makan."

"Jarang sekali kudengar kau bicara serius."

"Saya ingin cepat dewasa."Nada Mingyu terdengar sinis.

Mingyu terdengar sinis.

Seungcheol berlalu setelah membuang muka dan permisi pelan.

Mingyu agak teriak saat spasi mereka lima meter. "Ahjusshi, malam nanti kau datang lagi tidak?" tanyanya, karena hari ini Selasa dan beberapa jam dari sekarang Seungcheol biasanya duduk di tokonya, tengah mengisap nikotin untuk menditraksi stres.

"Tidak dulu, Nak!" balas Seungcheol dengan teriakan juga, tanpa berbalik.

* * *

Mingyu kira itu sekedar respeknya terhadap Seungcheol, tapi itu keliru.

Akhir-akhir ini, ketika pria itu datang, dia menanyakan di mana Jisoo dan bagaimana pekerjaannya di dapur.

Mingyu menjawab, gondok bergantungan di jakun naik-turun. "Tengok sendiri ke dapur. Kurasa tidak ada beda, dia masih lelet dan hobi senyum seperti anjing gila."

"Sejak kapan bicaramu jadi kasar sekali?"

"Pikir sampai kepalamu botak saja, Ahjusshi."

Seungcheol kian tak habis pikir saat di minggu berikutnya dia datang, Mingyu seperti menghindar.

Yang datang mengantar ke mejanya adalah anak perempuan; wajahnya duplikat Mingyu tapi anak itu lebih pendiam.

Setelah pesanannya disusun di meja, Seungcheol berdeham, bertanya, "Saudaramu tidak masuk? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya belakangan ini?"

Butuh tiga detik sampai pertanyannya direspon. "Kata Oppa, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau dia bolos kerja."

"Alasannya?"

"Apa aku dibayar untuk ini?" Si adik bertampang datar.

Seungcheol terperangah, lalu merogoh kantung jasnya. Sepuluh ribu won, masih klimis, digenggamkan di telapak tangan lawan bicara. "Kalau kurang bilang saja, besok lagi aku datang akan kuberikan. Aku belum tarik tunai, Nak."

Sengiran bisnis, khas anak remaja, terpoles di bibir perempuan muda. "Ah. Aku suka caramu, Ahjusshi."

"Ya, ya. Jadi, kenapa?"

"Oppa goleran di kasur saja, habis Ahjusshi tanya-tanya Jisoo Oppa terus ke dia. Katanya dia malas ladeni lagi."

"Begitu?"

"Yep."

* * *

Saat Mingyu keluar untuk melempar kantung sampah, kepalanya ditimpuk kelereng dari belakang.

"Bangsat!" Dia memaki refleks, dan mencibir saat wajah Seungcheol muncul di hadapannya.

"Kurang kerjaan, Ahjusshi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk-masuk kerja?"

"Memangnya apa kepentinganmu tanya-tanya?" Mingyu berdeham, setelah dia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya barusan mengandung nada terlampau sinis untuk didengar. Dia menatap mata Seungcheol sedikit enggan, "Maksudku, kupikir itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu apakah aku masuk kerja atau tidak."

"Tentu saja ada." Seungcheol merengut.

"Dan coba katakan padaku." Mingyu menatap sengit.

"Kosong rasanya saat tidak ada lagi yang mengantar pesanan ke mejaku."

Mingyu menelengkan kepala, "Kurasa, Ayah belum memecat Seungkwan dan anak itu juga tidak kelihatan akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ..."

Seungcheol memalingkan muka. "Beda. Kalau bukan kau rasanya seperti toko itu sepi sekali."

"Toko kami memang jarang dimasuki orang, Pak." Mingyu berucap satir.

"Duh. Apa kau bahkan tidak mengerti kiasan?!"

Mingyu cengengesan sebab Seungcheol geram tapi berusaha untuk ditanggung sebab dia tak ingin tampak kekanakan.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam saya akan masuk lagi."

* * *

Di malam kesekian, saat Mingyu lupa menghitung sudah berapa banyak waktu semenjak mereka berkenalan sebagai pelanggan dan pemilik toko, mereka membahas sesuatu yang lumayan panjang.

"Nak." Tiba-tiba Seungcheol memanggil saat Mingyu sedang cerita. "Aku ragu apakah yang kukatakan akan sampai maksudnya padamu, tapi—"

"Halah." Mingyu memotong, "terlalu banyak basa-basi, Pak Tua. Ini menghabiskan waktuku. Bahkan sudah dua jam setelah toko tutup dan Anda terus berputar dengan hal yang sama terus."

"Tidak. Sekarang aku serius."

Mingyu menertawai Seungcheol karena dia punya firasat bahwa pria itu akan membicarakan hal penting. "Saya mendengarkan."

"Sejak kapan aku jadi pelanggan di sini?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu ..., mungkin." Mingyu membiarkan jawabannya menggantung karena dia sendiri ragu.

Seungcheol mengangguk sebelum bertanya lagi, "Dan sudah berapa lama kau memerhatikanku?"

Mingyu tersentak, karena pertanyaan Seungcheol barusan tidak dia antisipasi. "H-hei. Terlalu malam sampai kau melantur, Pak ...?"

"Kau sendiri lihat aku mana minum soju barang setetes?"

Mingyu menampilkan beragam ekspresi di wajahnya; campuran gugup dan khawatir ketahuan. "Apa artinya ini ...?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya aku yang dijawab, bukan kau malah balik tanya." Seungcheol menegakkan duduknya. "Tapi, Nak, karena aku lebih tua dan kau masih perlu didorong untuk ambil inisiatif, kurasa aku tidak keberatan untuk meminta duluan."

Mingyu mendengarkan.

"Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku mendapat promosi ke luar negeri."

"Hmm."

"Aku harus mengurus perpindahan seminggu dari sekarang."

"Ya ..." Mingyu lumayan kecewa, di dalam. Dia enggan menampakkannya karena itu pasti sia-sia. Hasilnya sudah mampu ditebak. Seungcheol tidak akan lagi berkunjung ke tokonya seperti kemarin-kemarin dan mereka akan berakhir seperti liyan yang hanya bertubrukan badan di stasiun pada jam kerja. "Pencapaian yang bagus, Pak. Saya turut senang mendengarnya." lanjut Mingyu. Bicara sesenang mungkin. Mustahil dia berkata dia tak suka ketika mereka bahkan bukan siapa-siapa.

Seungcheol tak membalas untuk beberapa menit, yang terasa seperti musim dingin panjang. Namun ketika Mingyu bangun dari duduknya demi menyudahi percakapan dan memulai akting sebagai dua orang tak saling kenal, "Besok-besok dan selanjutnya, mau makan ramyun di mangkuk yang sama denganku?"

"E-eh?"

"Kubilang; kau mau tidak, makan ramyun di mangkuk yang sama denganku?" Seungcheol memulas pipinya dengan darah, dan dia tahu itu terlalu payah untuk dilakukan oleh pria dewasa tanpa pengharapan. Mau bagaimana; dia terlalu lama melajang sampai merasakan dia juga perlu orang lain supaya tidak kesepian. Mingyu masih muda dan dia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan anak-anak muda dalam membuat komitmen.

Hening yang begitu sunyi, lalu Seungcheol mendapati perutnya tergelitik, pelan tapi menyenangkan, saat Mingyu menebar sengiran dan berkata terlalu riang—

"Sepanjang Anda tak keberatan dengan jarak usia, saya mana mungkin menolak, Pak."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

nah baz utangku lunas sekarang aku mau tidur cantix. ini pertama kalinya aku nulis bara(?) ngahahah. terlebih lagi mincheol bukan gayaku(?). sejujurnya aku bukan tipe yang nulis notp. tapi prinsipku notp itu masih jauh lebih lebih menyenangkan daripada reverse!otp. duh, kalau nih ya, kalau ketemu top!woozi bot!hosh aku pasti langsung betmut seketika huhuh. udah ah mlh curhat. yang baca sampe kelar kudu nulis review. kudu wahahah ((g ko cnd))

ps; aku juga janji mau buatin cheolsoo ya, tapi siapa sih yang waktu itu minta gomen aku lupa uwuwu. ;_;)

pss; sabar ya nak aku sudah tulis sampe 1k tp tadi diudahin dulu krn aku punya mc lain juga.

psss; sama yg waktu itu minta jisoo x seungkwan mana wujudnya(?) ea...


End file.
